1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shaft seal for a rotatable shaft which extends through an end wall of a machine, and more particularly to a shaft seal for operation under pressure conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shaft seals of the general type set forth above are well known in the art. For example, the Type 41 manufactured by Gits Bros. Mfg. Co., Bedford Park, Ill. employs a pair of rotary seal assemblies which rotate with a drive sleeve and have seal faces which engage respective stationary members which are fixed to a gland secured to a machine housing. The stationary seal elements are sealed with respect to each other by way of O-rings and the rotary elements, which are stationary with respect to each other, are also sealed by O-rings.
All of the elements are carried basically side-by-side in a telescoped relationship about a drive sleeve and a coolant may be supplied between the elements and the drive sleeve.